onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Reid
Marie Reid is the captain of the Helix Pirates, also acting as navigator. She has eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi, becoming a "Wind Woman". Appearance Marie is 25 years old, stands at around 5ft11 and has a light complexion. She has long blonde hair tied back wearing studded goggles above her fringe. She has large blue eyes and slender eye-brows. She sports an open sky-blue jacket that has a zipped hood hanging at the back with wing shaped ornaments connecting it to the jacket and has long sleeves with fur cuffs. Under the jacket she wears a white bikini top. At her waist she wears a pair of orange coloured buckled shorts with a flame pattern in the pocket. On the buckle is a pattern of a horned devil-like creature. She wears knee-high high-heeled boots with buckles lining the side, with gray thigh high stockings. She has a tattoo of a skull on her left upper thigh. She carries a katana with a green scabbard. Personality Marie has a reserved personality, often quietly conversing with her trusted crew rather than brashly ordering them about. She appears confident in most of her abilities, including combat, navigation and her captaining (though her navigation skills are said to be 'mediocre at best'). As the captain of the Helix Pirates she shares a close and strong relationship with her first mate, Rich Bartan whom she has known since her childhood. She commands respect from her crew, for her often compassionate and heroic acts, and not through fear. Marie is a dreamer, and hopes one day to make it to Raftel, the last island in the Grand Line, though not to discover One Piece, but for the journey itself. She admires the legendary pirates Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard and Monkey D. Luffy, not for their acts of piracy, but for their love of absolute freedom and dreams to follow in their footsteps to lead a team of friends and share freedom to oppressed countries. She despises most pirates, and only flies a Jolly Roger as a sign that she denounces the authority of the World Government and not necessarily supports piracy. Marie is actually quite insecure and can be shy to people she hasn't met (unless she's in a fight), and dresses to exude confidence. Marie tends to sometimes forget relatively important information, even if she had just learned it moments before, a flaw she puts down to "Saving brain space for the really important things". She knows when to fight and when to keep a low profile, keeping her bounty low to only 8,000, trying to avoid a high Bounty which can attract a lot of unwanted attention for Marie and her crew. Abilities and Powers As the captain and navigator of the Helix Pirates she commands 7 crew members. Her navigational skills are said to be 'mediocre' by her crew but they neglect to tell her. She also uses a katana in conjunction with her Devil Fruit, and is adequitley able to defend and attack enemies unaided. 'Devil Fruit' Marie ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi, or Wind Wind Fruit, a Logia class devil fruit giving her the ability to become, generate and manipulate air. She is capable of flying up to 50ft from the ground (any higher and she loses control of her abilities due to the temperature and pressure change). She exhibits only moderate control over this ability, and is yet to achieve it's full potential. She uses these abilities in conjunction with her katana in order to extend it's range and cutting power. Most of her attacks involve using air as a force to push and disorient her opponents as well as increase her agility. 'Weapons' Marie carries a katana she bought in loguetown for 30, and is of poor quality. She shows adequacy with it and can enhance her power with it using her devil fruit abilities. The katana has a remarkably dull edge, and will do little harm to anyone if used in the conventional way, It has a light brown hilt and a green scabbard. According to Marie she bought it because 'It looked lonely by itself' as the salesman had had trouble selling it. History 'Early Life' Marie Reid was born in Cacaon Town, on Kuragara Island. Her mother and father ran a shop selling textiles and clothes, and as a child, she used to help out. When she was 16, a pirate named Marlan 'Black Barber' Chord and his crew the Chord Pirates had entered Cacaon town at the port nearest to Marie's parents shop. He and his crew caused trouble around the markets, until he spotted an expensive coat in Marie's parent's shop which he wanted simply on a whim. He casually took Marie as a hostage in a half-sober grip holding a cutlass to her throat, and demanded they give him the coat in return for her life. Marlan's men had grown to be unsurprised for his haphazard and seemlingly random desires. Of course, Marie's parents agreed. Satisfied with the craftsmanship of the piece, Marlan quietly left, but not before setting the shop alight. Marie and her little brother escaped along with her parents, but they lost everything. Marie's family lived in poverty for the next 6 months until they manged to raise enough money to rebuild their beloved shop. 'Devil Fruit acquirement' At the age of 18 she was making an important delivery to the large manor house 12 miles from Cacaon town for her parents. She had to scale several hills to reach only half way. She was crossing a bridge gaping a deep ravine, when she fell due to the old bridge's unstable build. She was traped in a deep pothole, with no way out. She decided to look around for any signs of a means of escape with no avail. She waited for help for two days, slowly dehydrating as her rations she had taken for the trip had depleted. While moving around she discovered a small tunnel leading deeper into the ground. Seeing no other way, Marie crawled through. The tunnel was about 100 yeards long, and extremely difficult to maneuver inside. Once she reached the other end she discovered an underground cavern, with a waterfall fueling a small lake. In the center of the lake was a small island housing a large, odly shaped bush. Marie rushed to drink the crystal clear water. With her stomach starving, she spots a large blue apple. Being hungry, she swims across to the small island and get to the fruit. She wonders if the fruit is safe, as she has never seen one of its kind. Her hunger overpowers her common sense and she takes a bite, falling over in shock over it's bad taste. Knowing there may not be any help, or food for days, she forced it down. After coping with the unforgettable taste, she waited on the small island to rest. After a few hours she awoke up form a sleep, and looked around the cavern, and seemed to had spotted a small hole with light coming through, and dives into the water to swim to the edge. Marie, in shock slowly sinks to the bottom, unable to move. She sees the surface floating away further until finally passing out. Marie wakes up alone inside a small house in a bed, and tries to remember what happened. She hears a voice asking if she is feeling ok. It was Kalreig Bartan, an old ancestor of the Kuragarans. He tells her that she had eaten a devil fruit, a strange and mysterious fruit which bestows abilities on the eater. He continues to say he has guarded, and studied it to the best of his abilities for years, daring not to sample it for fear of the legends that tell of sea devils dwelling inside. Kalreig then says he has not learned anything form studying it, then says he heard Marie in the cavern, and saw her sinking, and dived in to retrieve her, then brought her to safety. Kalreig goes on to explain the facts about devil fruit consumption, saying the user becomes a "hammer" in water, but is granted a strange and mysterious ability. After discussing the implications of what Marie had done to herself, Kalreig set her on her way to finish the now late delivery. It was 3 days before Marie had realised her ability to move the air, but showed a severe lack of control. She dubs the fruit the Kaze Kaze no Mi, a logiadevil fruit. 'Becoming a Pirate' Three months after becoming a devil fruit user, Marie had spent a lot of time with Kalreig, and his grandson, Rich, learning of the ancient Kuragarans and their strange technology. She shared a strong friendship with Rich, whom was a year older than her. They'd talk about the corrupt government, and the disgrace they have brought to the world, eventually promising to both become pirates. For months they continued their normal lives, Marie helping with her parents with their textiles shop, and Rich helping his grandfather as a black smith. They had promised each other to set out 1 month from then, no matter what condition they were in. The race was on to find the resources and money to begin thier journey to the Grand Line. The two had tried every scheme in the book short of burglary to raise enough money for a ship and supplies. Oakland Porter, Cacao's town most wealthy citizen had been making plans for his annual Cookery Contest in which Chefs and Conessuers from all over the north blue compete to for the grand prize of 100,000,000, a prize worthy to travel hundreds of miles for. In a moment of desperation, Rich and Marie felt they had no choice but to enter to get a shot at the prize money. ... Trivia *If Marie hadn't eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi, she has said she would have liked to have the abilities of the Unsei Unsei no Mi and "win big in some casino". *Marie is in fact ambidextrous through years of practice, meaning she can wield her sword in either hand in relative comfort. *Marie has a distinct laugh that she usually tries to muffle, sounding like "Hmhmfufufu". 'Likes and dislikes' *Marie's favourite food is home made Cacaonian pasta with Palban Wine. Her least favourite being anything pickled. *Marie's favourite colour is white, saying she admires its symbolism of purity, innocence and freedom. *Marie's favourite animal is the Super Sparrow and has fond memories watching them fly on summer evenings. *Her hobbies include making paper aeroplanes, drawing maps and enjoying vistas. *Marie's favourite phrase is "Leave luck to heaven". Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Jokingswood Category:Helix Pirates Category:Character